Dyskusja:Wiedźmin 3: Serca z Kamienia/@comment-83.11.115.68-20170826182246
Osobiście uważam "Dziki Gon", za fantastyczną grę, pod niektórymi względami naprawdę w 100% spełniającą to, o czym obiecywano, ale też pod niektórymi jest, moim zdaniem troszkę przeceniana. Tak więc, poprzeczka, jeśli chodzi o dodatek, była postawiona naprawdę wysoko. Sam osobiście byłem zachwycony po jego ukończeniu, wielokrotnie spotykałem się natomiast z opiniami że "Serca z Kamienia" są lepsze od podstawki, czy tak jest ? Jeszcze do tego przejdę, a narazie zacznijmy od początku. Najpierw zacznijmy od zalet "Serc z Kamienia": - Historia - historia moim zdaniem to najmocniejszy i najlepszy element dodatku, mocno oderwana od fabuły "Dzikiego Gonu", w dużej mierze oparta na "Legendzie o Panu Twardowskim" i Weselu" Wyspiańskiego. Szczerze, jest tu dosłownie wszytsko. Jest przygoda, masa humoru (co jest zresztą elementem rozpoznawczym serii), nuta dramatu, a nawet trochę surrealistycznego horroru, i opowieść w sumie wciąga od pierwszych chwil, tylko szkoda że jest taka krótka, ale do tego też przejdę później. - Genialne zarysowane, nowe postacie - z czego też w sumie słynie seria, bohaterowie są w znakomitej większości, świetnie zarysowani, dobrze napisani, wyraziści, niejednowymiarowi, czyli tak jak powinno być. I jednym z moim ulubieńców jest Witold Von Everec, czyli chyba najwiekszy "Comic Relief" w całym dodatku, poprostu każda scena z nim była genialna. Ale całe show kradnie oczywiście Gaunter O'Dim, czyli Pan Lusterko, który jest, co by nie ukrywać, naprawdę ciekawą i tajemniczą postacią. On od samego początku intryguje, kim on jest naprawdę, jak jest jego prawdziwa natura, skąd on potrafi to wszystko co robi w tym dodatku (co prawda zostało to w pewnym stopniu wyjaśnione przez profesora Szezlocka w jednym zadaniu, ale to napewno nie jest wszystko). - Powrót Shani - według mnie bardzo milym zaskoczeniem był jej powrót (zresztą pewnie nie tylko dla mnie). Zawsze ją lubiłem w pierwszej części, mimo że zawsze wybiarałem Triss, jeśli chodzi o Alvina. No i epizod z nią na weselu jest naprawdę fajny, śmieszny. No i jej wątek romansowy też jest bardzo fajnie napisany, no i sama hmmm...scena bliższego kontaktu z nią na łodzi jest świetnie nakręcona ( i mała rada, nie pozwólcie, żeby ona wypiła za dużo alkoholu, na łodzi wyrzyga się nam za burtą :/ ). Wogóle uważam że Shani ma chyba najładniejszy model postaci w całej grze. No i ogólnie samej Shani trudno nie lubić, bo jest i ładna, i inteligentna, i miła, i pomocna (założę się, że niejeden marzy o takiej dziwewczynie w prawdziwym życiu, i to w dodatku lekarce :D...aaaale przejdźmy dalej zanim za bardzo sie zagalopuję w te tematy :D). - Nowy rzemieślnik - na północnym wschodzie od Oxenfurtu pojawia się ofirski rzemieślnik-zaklinacz który potrafi tworzyć słowa mocy z glifów i kamieni runicznych. I bonusy jakie dają te słowa mocy są naprawdę przydatne, i czynią Geralta prawdziwego przekoksa. I moim ulubionym słowem mocy jest "przecięcie", który zwiększa zasięg "Młynka" o 1.1 m, moim zdaniem bardzo przydatna rzecz, zwłaszcza kiedy się walczy z większymi grupami wrogów. Tak więc po ukończeniu gry zebrane glify i kamienie runiczne jeszcze się na cos przydadzą. Tylko jedynym minusem tego jest to, że aby pozyskać te lepsze słowa mocy, to trzeba najpierw za całkowitą rozbudowę stanowiska rzemieślnika zapłacić łącznie chyba 30,000 koron, to chyba więcej niż za całkowitą renowację winnicy Corvo Bianco w "Krwi i Winie". No dobra, to teraz wady (i to w większości są bardziej pierdoły, tak dla wypełnienia listy): - Krótki czas głównej historii dodatku - już wcześniej o tym wspomniałem, ale no, mimo tego że historia jest kapitalna, to mimo wszystko jest dość krótka bo starcza na może 10 godzin. Wiem, że to tylko dodatek, ale ta przygoda mogłaby być troszkę dłuższa, bo cała fabuła "Serc z Kamienia" to: zlecenie na zaczarowaną ropuchę, spotkanie z panem Lusterko, spełnienie 3 życzeń Olgierda, ostateczna kulminacja w świątyni Lilwanii, i to wszystko. Chociaż z drugiej strony, gdyby ta historia miała jakieś dłużyzny to wtedy straciłaby nieco na swej mocy, więc można to jakby wybaczyć. - Brak Zygfryda - w dodatku co prawda pojawia się Zakon Płonącej Róży, który to w głównej historii nie pełni żadnej rolii, i z nim jest właściwie związane tylko jedno większe zadanie poboczne, kiedy to zakon wylewa swoje żale a Geralt może powiedzieć co o tych żalach sądzi, ale w tym wszystkim nie ma Zygfryda, nie jest on wspomniany ani słowem, ANI.JEDNYM.SŁOWEM. Nawet Geralt o nim nie wspomina, nie wiem czy on o nim zapomnial, a może to scenarzyści zapomnieli ? I tutaj kompletnie nic sie o nim nie dowiadujemy, ani słowem, kompletnie. No słabo, naprawdę słabo, pod tym względem się akurat zawiodłem. - Design zbroi cechu Żmii - no pod tym względem również się nieco rozcarowałem, bo ta zbroja to tak naprawdę "recolor" podstawowej zbroi z samego początku gry, twórcy byli zbyt leniwi czy co ? No ale statystyki też się liczą więc też można na to przymknąć oko. Wspomniałem na samym początku, czy się zgadzam z tym czy "Serca z Kamienia" są lepsze od podstawki. Moim zdaniem, nie do końca, i nie chodzi mi o to źe pod względem wykonania czy całokształtu są gorsze od "Dzikiego Gonu", w żadnym razie. Poprostu porównywanie podstawowej, o wiele większej gry do zwykłego, dużo mniejszego rozszerzenia do gry jest trochę nie na miejscu. Uważam, że "Serca z Kamienia" to poprostu genialny dodatek, do genialnej gry, równie świetny co podstawka. Dla mnie osobiście przechodzenie tego dodatku było równie świetne co przechodzenie "Dzikiego Gonu". Kropka :D